Tails Of The Pokemorphs
by ScytherGirl
Summary: A pokemonyugiohinuyasha cross over. rated T for fighting mainly, and mushy-goshy seens no biggie. not many Pokemon anime charactors but the main charactors are pokemorphs. Lots of suspence in later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

In this world, there are people blessed withgrate power, they are known as morphs!

Morphs have the gift to turn in to half beast of ether an animal, pokemon, or digimon some are good, some evil, some undisided this is there story!

Chapter one

Invite Of champions

Jessie Blaze a Pokemon triener with the power of the twin blade, cheaked her mail to find an invation to

a tornament from Maximilln pegusus. "Hmm what culd this be, im not a duleist?" said Jessie. Jessie read the

leatter it said:

_Dear Champion,_

_You have been invated to a sommener multi torniment._

_In this torniment you will be peared with a dulest as elte and skilled as_

_your self in pokemon trining who your peared with is random, so prepare your self!_

_yours trulely,_

_Pegusus J. Crewford_

_aka: Maximillun Pegusus._

"Ha! this sounds fun! i better wake up micy!" said Jessie as she walked in to Micy her little

sisters room. "MICY WAKE UP!" "Wha huh five more minuts..." said micy with a sigh. "I GOT INVATED TO A

TORNIMENT OF CHAMPIONS" said Jessie gleefulie. "But I thoght thoghs where only for duleist!" " Well this

ones for Pokemon trainers to!" Jessie exclamed as she handed Micy the letter. "Ohh well you best be careful

that pegusus is a triky one!" cried Micy. "I'll be alright! dont worry about me! " "Maybe you'll get

peared with Kaiba i know how much you like him!" Said Micy with a chuckle. "I DO NOT!" exlamed jessie while

blushing!


	2. Chapter two The Long Surf

Chapter Two

The Long Surf

Jessie and Micky quickly packed there things and ran off to the Surf Port. Jessie sent out her shiny Garados and hoped on. "Mick aren't you coming?" questioned Jessie. "We're riding garados? But he's so wild. What if we fall?" exclaimed Micky while frantically gathering her things. "It's ether him or Mew, and Mew can't fit us both." stated Jessie. "Just get on or we'll be late!" Cried Jessie. "Ok if you say so. How will we get there any way?" said Micky as she was climbing the Garados. "There's a map on the other side of the letter, that will show us the way!" Jessie showed Micky the map and soon they where off!

The two blonde haired blue eyed sisters scried away on the ruby colored Garados and pretty soon it got dark. They got Hungary and tired and they where not shore where they where going at this point. "Let me see that map agin!" Exclaimed Micky while pulling on the map. "Why? We're not lost!" said Jessie as Micky tugged the map away from Jessie. "JESSIE! You've been holding the map upside down! You and your 'scyther instinct' got us lost!" cried Micky as she flipped over the map to find them over five miles in the opsite direction! "I'll navigate! Now if we go past that rock we should start seeing Pegasus' castle." said Micky. "Shesh Mick cool down your annoying Garados. Is that right Gary?" said Jessie patting the Garados. "GARRAA... GARADOOSS!" exclaimed Garados. "See! Told you to stop ranting." stated Jessie with a chuckle. "Look there's the castle! We're almost there!" Cried Micky pointing to the siliette castle on the not so distant horizon.

Jessie and Micky landed on sure to see a long and unfortunate series of stares. "Well this is it. Destiny awaits us up though's stares!" said Jessie with a faint but sweet smile. "Return Garados! You deserve a good rest!" said Jessie as she returned her Garados. Jessie and Micky walked up the long winding stare way for what seamed hours. "You know I heard Pegasus only has one eye and can read minds!" said Micky looking around her. "Don't be silly Mick. Pegasus probably just lost his eye in an excitant and of corse he can't read minds!" chuckled Jessie while blissfully walking up the stair way. "And I also hear if he dose not like you he'll send you to a dark place where you'll never return from." stated Micky as she crossed her arms. _'She's only ten I'll just let her be for now.'_ Thought Jessie as she chuckled some more.

When they finally reached the top of the stairway it was almost midnight. They where tired and exsoghsted and had no clue about what the next day holds. But still they knocked on the door hoping to get some shut eye soon. "Yes hello who is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a comic book!" exlimed Pegasus rubbing his eye. "Umm hello Maximilian sir, you invited us to the 'tournament of champions' and so where wondering where we should stay. So sorry to bother you." said Jessie as calm as she possibly could. "Yes, yes you sertantly are late now but we do have a room for you, oh and please- call me Max! Komo please escort these yong ladies to there rooms." explained Pegasus handing Jessie a participation number. "Keep this with you young champion as it could decide your fate in this tournament." told Pegasus.

Jess and Mick walked up to there rooms and got ready for bed. Who knows what tomorrow may hold for them.


End file.
